1000 Formas de Miedo
by anoniblast25
Summary: Han pasado ya casi 13 años desde la graduación del club de natación Iwatobi y la preparatoria Samezuka. Rin ha tenido una buena vida como policía local de Tokyo, con su compañero Sousuke. Sin embargo, la desesperación le invadirá cuando una nueva inquilina de ojos aqua y brunos cabellos llegue a su preciado hogar y le ponga todo patas arriba... ¡Y sólo es una niña de 11 años!
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**1000 FORMS OF FEAR**

_**Título:**__ 1000 Formas de Miedo  
><em>_**Writer:**__ Nina Blast (anoniblast25)  
><em>_**Lenguaje:**__ Español  
><em>_**Género:**__ Shonen-ai, Paternal, Dramático, Humor  
><em>_**Fandom:**__ Free! ISC / Free! ES  
><em>_**Pareja(s):**__ RinHaru_

[MENCIÓN DE MUCHAS PAREJAS]

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS<strong>

Bueh, resulta que quise hacer un one shot de cómo sería si Rin fuese niñero de una niña cuyo nombre e identidad no ha sido especificado, o simplemente no le es conocido. Pero al final, surgieron tantas ideas de cómo hacerlo que me decidí a hacer un fic. No creo que sean tantos capítulos como regularmente son, quizá llegue hasta 10 solamente o algo. Es algo corto, no perdura. La idea original, era hacer esto RinHaru, pero creo que me van a salir más momentos MakoHaru y SouRin de lo que planeaba (y sí, lo digo porque pasan cositas entre ellos).

SIN EMBARGOOO…

ACLARO, ES RINHARU / HARURIN BC ES MI OTP FAV _(c__laro, después del SebasCiel)_

**DISCLAIMER:**

Nada me pertenece a excepción de Natsumi y mi babu Haru (nah, broma).

* * *

><p><strong>0<strong>

**Introducción**

**Fecha: **25 de Abril**  
>Lugar: <strong>Ciudad de Tokyo

Rin se queda sin habla, espera a que Makoto tan siquiera esté bromeando con aquella petición que le está casi exigiendo a aceptar. Él no trae los ánimos activos por el momento, su humor está algo decaído, ¿y cómo no? si son las 3:45 de la madrugada y aquel castaño ha ido a tocar la puerta del departamento donde él y su preciado compañero, Sousuke, viven.

−¿Me… repites la pregunta? −vuelve a preguntar por tercera vez−.

−¿Podrías cuidar de _'Natsu'_ ésta semana? −vuelve a contestar por tercera vez. Rin bufa, está molesto−. Sólo será ésta semana, Rin.

Un espacio en blanco se hace en el hueco sobrante de la mentalidad de Matsouka.

−Rin, ¿tan difícil se te hace tener a una pequeña en el departamento? −pregunta Sousuke, se está recargando en el marco de la puerta−.

−¡No! Es sólo que… Bueno, para empezar, ¿quién diablos es? −se dirige más bien a Makoto−; ésta semana me toca turno de día y a Sousuke de noche, será fácil mantenerla, pero me preocupa el hecho de tenerla aquí en el departamento con los cuidados de éste mastodonte y no saber quién es y… Bueno, ¡Aun así, no tengo cara de niñero!

−Mastodonte tus nalgas –vocifera molesto Yamazaki. A Makoto se le quiere caer el alma−, y ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad… ¿Quién es ella?

−Oh −Makoto se queda helado−, es mi sobrina.

−¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡¿TUS HERMANITOS YA TUVIERON HIJOS?! −casi grita Rin, algo exasperado y bastante curioso. Sousuke se sorprende por la reacción del pelirrojo ante la declaración realizada. Le parece estúpido en esos momentos cómo se comporta Rin, quizá es el sueño lo que le afecta−.

−No −vuelve a susurrar el de ojos esmeralda, algo nervioso−, ella es hija de un amigo, y como voy a salir ésta semana a las afueras de Hokkaido, necesito que alguien urgentemente la cuide.

A Rin le parece algo muy raro y molesto de su parte, saber que Makoto ha perdido contacto con él desde ya hace casi cinco o seis años. Para empezar, ni siquiera se habían hablado cuando salieron de la preparatoria, y como se habían encontrado casualmente en una cafetería, intercambiaron de nuevo números, pero Rin casi no llamaba y no tenía la necesidad. En ciertas ocasiones era Tachibana el que llamaba sólo para que Rin le hiciera favores pequeños. Al cambiar de número como tres veces, perdió el contacto entero con aquel sujeto.

Ahora lo ve parado frente a él, con la morocha a su lado y las maletas del otro.

Yamazaki y Matsouka miran a la pequeña que tiene el rostro casi demacrado del sueño, está bostezando a cada rato y se talla los ojos con frecuencia, preocupando no sólo a Makoto, sino a Sousuke. El pelirrojo suspira de cansancio.

−Bien −se rasca la nuca Rin, mira a Sousuke y éste sube sus hombros en posición de _'no me mires a mí, tú eres el dueño, tú sabes'_, que perfectamente, Matsouka comprende−. Entiendo, creo que estará bien si se queda una semana… ¿Pero enserio es necesario?

A Sousuke comienzan a molestarle las pocas luces del candelabro de la sala, cree que si las apaga es mucho mejor. Se dirige al interruptor y lo hace, mira en la cierta oscuridad el celular brillante de la pequeña cuyas manos están aún temblando.

−Rin… Me ayudarías mucho si aceptas −le suplica Tachibana. Sousuke ayuda a la pequeña con la maleta enorme que arrastra−.

−Déjalo, tío. Seguramente este anciano es tan cobarde que no quiere que esté aquí por miedo a que le rompa algo −habla la pequeña con una voz audible a oídos de Sousuke, quien ríe y mira a Rin con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa boba en el rostro−.

−¡¿Anciano?! −pregunta ofendido el pelirrojo. Yamazaki ha sumado puntos a la morocha−, ¡Sólo tengo 29 años!

−¡Natsumi! −le regaña Tachibana−, ¡No debes ofender a tus mayores!

−Estoy segurísima que no soportarías que yo este aquí por una semana −se dirige la niña al mayor que ahora está frente a ella, claro, haciendo caso omiso a su 'tío'.

Ella se cruza de brazos y sonríe arrogante. Lo único que Sousuke espera, es a que el tiburón ataque con sus filosos colmillos la supuesta 'ofensa' de la menor. Rin chilla molesto. Sus dientes chirrean y sus puños se han cerrado.

Sousuke ya no tiene la razón, el pelirrojo ha caído en el blanco.

Yamazaki se había sorprendido más bien por cómo la morocha tenía el conocimiento de que quizá Rin podía caer en su trampa.

−¿Quieres apostar? –es lo que después escucha el de ojos verdosos-azules. Se queda estoico.

−Cómo tú quieras −musita−.

−Bien, Makoto, lárgate, esta mocosa se quedará aquí –y termina la discusión, toma la mano de la morocha y la adentra al departamento−, y como tengo que madrugar, es hora de que te vayas a dormir.

−¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡P-Pero…! –titubea Makoto, siendo detenido por Sousuke−, ¿Sousuke?

−Quédate tranquilo, Tachibana –le calma. El de esmeralda suspira, ve a la niña que se separa bruscamente de Rin y va a estrellarse con él, abrazándolo−, ella estará bien si la cuido yo, Rin es demasiado irresponsable como padre.

−¡No te metas, Sousuke! –grita Rin todavía adentro−, y ya, apresúrense… Algunos tenemos que trabajar.

−Está bien, muchas gracias –finalmente acaba Makoto−, les debo una muy grande…

Finalmente, Makoto se retira después de despedirse de 'Natsumi', agarra su bolso de cuero y se va.

Le explica al dúo algunas cosas que tienen que hacer en caso de que Natsumi no haga caso a las órdenes que se le acatan.

Esa noche, Rin le da una habitación extra que tiene en el departamento, pone sus maletas abiertas y ella se duerme al instante de tocar la cama.

Rin piensa que será una mañana difícil. Y Sousuke también.


	2. Miedo Número Uno: El Pasado

Uh, hola(?)

Bueno, dejo aquí el primer capítulo. Creo que ha quedado al menos decente (para mí), espero que se entienda y así~ xD

Y cómo siempre:

**Resumen del Capítulo: **

Natsumi encuentra a Sousuke leyendo libros cursis, Rin casi atropella a uno de sus compañeros de la delegación. Yamazaki y Matsuoka se enteran de que Natsumi es especial.

**DISCLAIMER**

Nada me pertenece a excepción de Natsumi y mi babu Haru (nuh, bromaaa).

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Miedo número uno:**

**[El Pasado]**

**Fecha:** 26 de Abril  
><strong>Lugar:<strong> ¡Oh sorpresa…! La ciudad de Tokyo

Sousuke se mantiene concentrado mientras lee su libro. Sus pies y cabeza descansan en la parte inferior y superior del sillón en la sala de departamento. Hace horas que Rin se ha ido a trabajar en la delegación, despiertan juntos todos los días para desayunar y poco después de alistarse, el pelirrojo se va y él se queda en casa, haciendo muy pocas cosas, realmente.

No hay que limpiar porque todo está ordenado y los platos están lavados, acomodados perfectamente en orden de colores o tamaño en las alacenas de la cocina. No hay que barrer porque la mugre y el polvo no existen en el departamento. No hay que trapear porque el brillo de la madera encerada es nuevo, y sólo una vez al mes se pule.

No hay que hacer nada más que el desayuno de alguien que no ha despertado. Y limpiar su habitación, sí.

La música relajante del estéreo le hace sentir más cómodo, siente que en cualquier momento puede desmayarse de tanta relajación.

A veces lee libros que Rin esconde debajo de su cama, muchos de ellos románticos, muchos de ellos dramáticos, pero el que está leyendo ésa semana ciertamente ha superado los niveles de cursillista en el _'Petirrojo Shark'_.

–_Química Perfecta_ –susurra para sí mismo el título del bendito libro–… Ay, Rin

Se mantiene al borde de la risa, no queriendo dar un concierto a la morocha que seguramente aún descansa en su respectiva habitación. Él planea en dos horas ir a despertar, todavía es temprano para que ella esté ahí con él, en el sillón, mirando caricaturas.

–¿Por qué diablos _Brittany Ellis_ tiene que enamorarse de _Alex Fuentes_? Quédate con _Colin_, Brit, no seas una… –pero no termina su veredicto, puesto a que la música para de una manera tan brusca que lo hace girar el rabillo del ojo y ver el maldito aparato.

Ahí está ella, la niña que se supone que debería estar dormida.

–Natsumi –susurra, arquea una ceja en son de _'¿qué haces?'_ y termina por cerrar el libro en la página que lleva. Ella esboza una sonrisa, quizá sarcástica, quizá humorística, pero la esboza–, ¿tienes hambre?

–Sólo quería saber si podía cambiar la canción, es todo –vocifera ella, quita su mano del botón del estéreo y se talla un ojo–, he dormido toda la mañana, no me levantaste…

–Pensé que…

–Yo no duermo tanto

Pero Sousuke sólo hace una mueca y se queda más que desconcertado, trata de hablar con la 'mocosa' cuyos ojos aguamarina le miran feroces, casi como si le mataran.

–¿Enserio?

–Sí

–Bien, ya que despertaste, ¿qué deseas hacer ahora?

–Tengo hambre –musita con voz ronca. Se queda perpleja ante lo que lleva en las manos y sonríe un poco–, ¿Lees?

Y mira el libro que Natsumi señala. La tapa negra y la fotografía de los dos sujetos, la rubia de hermosos ojos verdes y el moreno de ojos bruno, con las letras cursivas respectivas al cursi nombre cuyo destino lee y dice: "Química Perfecta", con el nombre del autor abajo.

–E-Esto… No es mío –titubea, trata de que ella entienda que el maldito libro es de su compañero y no de él–.

–Ya lo leí –y sonríe. Sousuke está estupefacto–.

Y se hace otro silencio, respectivo más bien a Yamazaki. Nastumi camina hacia él y lo toma, mirando la tapa. Sousuke arruga la nariz, esboza una sonrisa sarcástica.

–¿Lo leíste?

–Lo terminé en dos días

–¿A que si?

–Va, que al final se quedan juntos y Alex llega a terminar la universidad… Brittany pierde la virginidad con Alex en un auto, y la secuela del libro trata de los dos hermanos de Alex

Sousuke se queda mudo. Anonado. La curiosidad le mató la lengua, o espera, así no va… Pero de algo está seguro.

La mocosa le ganó.

La mocosa le ha hecho el tan maldecido _'spoiler'_ de un libro que ni siquiera está interesado en ojear. O bueno, eso piensa.

–¿Se… quedan juntos? ¡¿Quién rayos lee éstas cursilerías?!

–Tú, yo y el que compró ese libro

Yamazaki se resigna a guardar silencio. Suspira. Ha fallado como cuidador virgen, porque supone que la mocosa sabe más de sexo que él.

–Bien, 'niña precoz'

–Diga

–¿Cómo leíste éste libro?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Lo compraste acaso? ¿O te lo regalaron? A tu edad, yo no sabía una mierda sobre sexo

–Coito, creo que se dice

–Lo que sea

–Bueno, papá me consigue los libros que quiero… _'Química Perfecta'_ me lo consiguió en su viaje a Estados Unidos, también tengo otros que quizá te gusten…

Pero Yamazaki sigue estoico. Quiere preguntar quién rayos es su padre y qué relación tiene con Tachibana, quizá sólo es una visión, quizá sólo es su imaginación que le está jugando una mala pasada, porque por un momento creyó ver a _cierto tipo que no quiere mencionar porque le cae más gordo que las pasas en el cereal de trigo* _en la mirada estoica de la muchachita.

–No me gustan éstos libros cursis

–¿Y por qué estás leyendo ése?

–¡Te digo que no es mío!

–Pues no parece

Suspira y no tiene otro remedio más que prepararle el desayuno, pues supone que ella no sabe cocinar. Dicha bendita si lo supiera a sus once años.

–Está bien, cambiando de tema –procede a levantarse con pesadez y se encamina hacia la cocina. Natsu sigue en el estéreo, moviendo los botones y controles con cables–, ¿qué deseas desayunar?

–¿Tienes huevos?

–Sí –asiente, mira su entrepierna y susurra bajo un: _"y aquí también", _pero como ella es sólo una niña no quiere traumarla con sus malas bromas (demasiadas), por lo que guarda silencio–, ¿fritos o…?

–Oh, pues quiero cereal –y conecta lo que parece ser un celular en el puerto _USB_, para seleccionar una canción y que la melodía de ésta salga por las increíbles bocinas cuyo volumen ha sido subido un poco–, tomaré algo ligero

–Tengo waffles

–Y waffles… Con miel

Y por un momento, Sousuke se queda desconcertado, de nuevo, pero trata de disimularlo. Porque aunque parezca que aquella música estadounidense no le agrade, por dentro sabe que le gusta, y mucho. El ritmo tan animado pero suave a la vez le hace estar calmado pero con la bastante energía para salir a correr.

"_So one last time  
>I need to be the one who takes you home<br>one more time  
>I promise after that, I'll let you go"<em>

Por una extraña razón, le recuerda a la etapa _sub-emo venas cortante_ que había pasado por Rin.

Quizá fue extremo cuando miró a la azabache, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con sus ojos aguamarina brillando. Él piensa que aunque no lo agradezca, la morocha parece tener buen estilo de música.

–Linda balada

–Se llama _'One Last Time'_

Y se sorprende por la buena pronunciación de inglés que tiene la joven. Se soba la nuca y rueda los ojos.

Ella es algo sorprendente.

–¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal? –susurra más bien para que no le oiga lo suficiente y así no tener que hablar, piensa que la molestara, y no es que le importe, sino que no quiere enojarse con ella el primer día de su cuidado–.

–¿Qué cosa es? –pregunta con el celular aún en las manos. Bloquea la pantalla y lo deja en el mueble donde se encuentra el estéreo, camina hacia el comedor y se sienta, espera paciente su desayuno cuyas calorías y grasas le importan un reverendo pepino que engorden, a ella le gusta–.

–¿Qué relación tienes con Makoto Tachibana? –y por lo bajo de su tono, Natsu no llega a escuchar bien y se levanta de donde está, para acercarse y tratar de oírlo mejor–.

–¿Disculpa?

–¿Qué relación tienes con Makoto Tachibana? –vuelve a repetir por segunda vez. La morocha está sorprendida y se nota porque arquea sus dos cejas, mira el suelo, mira el techo y finalmente a Sousuke–, si quieres responder adelante, no te obligo

–Es mi tío –dice inocente–, es el mejor amigo de mi papá

–¿Y por eso es tu tío?

–Se comporta como mi mamá… Pero eso sería muy raro, así que le digo 'tío'

Pero a Sousuke todavía no le llena esa información, así que decide indagar más aunque le cueste algo de tiempo.

–Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo

–Pues no, no eres directo

Y Sousuke bufa, ¿Cómo se atreve ella a decirle eso? Puede tener buen gusto de música, puede saber de libros y puede ser más que directa y honesta, pero comprender los sentimientos de ese mastodonte… es decir, de Sousuke, es difícil y ella tiene que acostumbrarse, le guste o no.

–A lo que quiero llegar es, ¿cómo lo conoces o qué?

–Tío Makoto ha cuidado de mí desde que yo estaba pequeña –y procede a caminar hacia el comedor, sentarse y juguetear con las naranjas del frutero–, mi papá siempre está ocupado viajando a muchas partes, y la verdad, es que lo veo muy pocas veces al año

–¿Vives con Tachibana? ¿Dónde viven? –ya no le importa ser directo o no, al grano, a la mierda.

–Bueno, vivimos en la casa de tío Mako con Suzuki

‹‹¿Y quién rayos es Suzuki?›› es lo que piensa Sousuke, aun así, decide no querer indagar más, pues eso ya no tiene nada que ver con él. Deja ese tema de lado.

–Parece ser que tu padre no te presta la atención necesaria…

Y con el cereal listo, camina hacia ella. Su café también ya está preparado, así que le sorbe un poco y Natsu procede a dar unas cucharadas al desayuno.

–Bueno, supongo que no es fácil tener a un nadador profesional como padre

Aunque Yamazaki no ha puesto atención al cien por ciento, se detiene a pensar un poco. Él está al tanto de las noticias deportivas, y el único nadador profesional relevante del que se ha estado oyendo, es _cierto tipo que aún no quiere mencionar porque le cae más gordo que las pasas en el cereal de trigo*._

Traga un poco brusco al percatarse de la situación, escupe el café, hace que le escurra por las comisuras de los labios y se limpia con la servilleta más cercana.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! –grita estupefacto. Natsu se detiene un poco para mirarlo sorprendida también, casi asustada–, ¡¿Cómo que nadador profesional?! –vuelve a gritar, más que alterado.

–¿T-Tiene algo de malo? –titubea la morocha, más divertida que asustada por la reacción de Yamazaki. Una sonrisa es la que se asoma en su cara de completo asombro.

El castaño moca se detiene para admirar el físico de la pequeña: una piel blanca, no tan pálida, no tan normal. Unos ojos aguamarina con un cierto toque de océano en ellos. Unos cabellos alborotados bruno, negros como el habano, negros como la noche. Unas pestañas largas, morochas y con punta tan fina como si fuesen pinceles. Sus mejillas rosadas y sus dientes blancos.

Pero algo no cuadra. Esa cara que la niña posee no tiene ningún rastro del tipejo en el que está pensando, y cabe recalcar, que al _cierto tipo que nunca quiso mencionar porque le cae más gordo que las pasas en el cereal de trigo*, _lo odia por varios motivos.

No puede ser cierto…

–¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero la morocha no comprende, aun con su sonrisa estúpida, cree que Yamazaki está siendo algo dramático con todo aquello.

No es hasta que le ve las manos temblorosas y decide hablar, terminando la última cucharada de su cereal _'Trix'_.

–Natsumi –y da una pausa para limpiarse las comisuras de los labios repletos de leche–. Nanase Natsumi.

Un completo silencio inunda la cocina-comedor. Yamazaki está estupefacto, está más estoico que de costumbre, el alma se le va y vuelve. Su corazón está palpitando más de lo normal, ¿qué es esto? Jesús ya no está en su mano, está en su boca*…

Y el único ruido que se escucha es el sonido de su taza favorita rompiéndose. Porque se ha estrellado contra el suelo.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Que soy hija de Haruka Nanase.

* * *

><p>El Petirrojo Shark ha estado irritado desde ya casi media hora. La abuela que está frente a él, ordenando las malditas hamburguesas, se está tardando demasiado. Y no es que sea irrespetuoso, pero si la viejita pudiese apurarse, le agradecería tanto que la besaría.<p>

Lo único que Rin piensa es en la migraña que está pasando. Cree que quiere enfermarse, pues su garganta también está seca y una marea de emociones le inunda.

Supone entonces, que la viejita aún no acaba con el menú.

–Uhm –murmura la anciana. Rin se talla los ojos todavía irritado, simulando su enojo y reprimiendo las ganas de patearla, porque él no hace eso, porque él es un Matsouka respetuoso–, tomaré el paquete tres

–¿Desea agregar papas y soda? –pregunta el que está atendiendo con muy poco humor, Rin reacciona y se golpea así mismo la cara. El sujeto también se tapa la boca, sabe que ha metido la pata y la anciana tardará más–. Ay, mierda…

‹‹No me jodas ›› es lo que piensa Rin.

–Uhm –murmura de nuevo la viejita. Rin bufa, sale de la fila y se va caminando de ahí–. No, es todo

Pero el Petirrojo Shark no ha escuchado, puesto a que está caminando directo hacia la salida del local para subirse a su patrulla. Va solo. Bueno, va Orpheus con él, pero pareciera que va solo.

–Ven amigo, siéntate –le indica al perro. Orpehus se sienta y Rin le ata la correa para que no salte por la ventana. Porque Orpheus es algo hiperactivo–, nos vamos a la delegación para terminar mi turno.

Y Rin suspira, con las tripas vacías y el estómago revuelto. Trata de calmarse, comerá después, piensa. Quizá llegando a su hogar.

Está atravesando las reducidas calles, patrullando por el día, claro está. No hay nada qué hacer, es un día normal, pues la guardia en los lugares abiertos ha terminado. Ahora, sólo falta dejar a Orpheus en la delegación, despedirse de él y dirigirse a su hogar. Quizá Sousuke le esté esperando con el almuerzo listo, siempre lo hace cuando a él le toca el turno de día y a Sou el de noche.

Comienza a pensar sobre los acontecimientos de la noche. Supone que a estas horas, Sousuke ya ha despertado a la mocosa y que probablemente esté discutiendo o algo, y parece atinar, porque al sacar su celular y dar un pequeño vistazo, la llamada típica de Papa Sousuke no aparece en su registro.

Suspira. Todavía no puede creer que estará cuidando a una pequeña, ¿qué hizo para merecer esto? Y es decir, no le desagrada, le gusta la compañía, pero ahora quería comenzar a leer su nuevo libro 'Química Perfecta', y con la pequeña en el departamento, será una tarea difícil.

Quiere evitar burlas a toda costa. Sólo puede con las de Yamazaki. Y no es bueno.

Y ahora que lo recuerda, Makoto mencionó a la niña como _'la hija de un amigo'_. ¿Conocía a ese amigo? ¿Sería uno de aquellos perdedores con los que siempre gustó en juntarse? Recuerda que Nagisa vive con Rei (o Speedo Boy, como le decía cuando olvidaba su nombre) en las afueras de Tokyo, también tiene entendido que Makoto trabaja en una universidad prestigiada, donde le pagan muy bien.

Pero fuera de eso, él no recuerda nada más.

Ahora que lo ve, no recuerda mucho de aquellos sujetos.

Se detiene en un semáforo y Orpheus mete su lengua de nuevo, pues ha estado pegado a la ventana con el viento corriendo en sus orejas y con su lengua de fuera. Ama ver a Orpheus tan feliz.

Algo le saca de sus pensamientos, y cuando se da cuenta de lo que es, es tarde para contestar la llamada. Rin toma su celular de nuevo y marca el número de vuelta, no se sorprende cuando el que contesta por el otro lado de la línea es Sousuke. Rueda los ojos, esperando los regaños de su 'padre' Yamazaki.

–_Rin_ –masculla Sousuke con algo de alteración, algo de lo que se da cuenta Matsouka–, _Tenemos que hablar, urgentemente_

Y el pelirrojo sólo arquea una ceja, no importándole tanto.

–Va, que ya voy para allá. Dejo a Orpheus en la delegación para ir, ¿sucede algo? –le habla con un todo regular, no está del todo para recibir bromas–.

–_Sí, y es muy malo_

–¿Qué tan malo?

Y da vuelta en esquina. Orpheus sacude su cola hiperactivo. Se están acercando a la delegación.

–_Fuera de eso, ¿ya comiste? Natsumi y yo estamos haciendo un platillo que quizá te guste _–susurra Sousuke cambiando radicalmente de tema.

–No, no he comido –vocifera Rin, llegando por fin a la parte del estacionamiento–. Me compraré una hamburguesa saliendo.

–_Nada de hamburguesas_

–¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

–_Tienes que comer saludable_ –le regaña. Rin rueda los ojos a nueva cuenta y se golpea la frente con el volante–, _ahora, lo que iba a decirte: ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo se llama la pequeña Natsu?_ –le pregunta su compinche. A Rin le da un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

–Sousuke, deja de estar jodiendo… Mi cabeza es un caos

–_¿Eso es un no_? –pregunta divertido. Rin sólo bufa–, _¿Enserio nunca te lo preguntaste?_

–¿Cómo quieres que me lo pregunte si apenas llegó ésta madrugada?

Los oficiales que están alrededor del lugar de entrenamiento por donde Rin está pasando, están felices por ver a Orpheus en buen estado. El perro sacude su cola alegre.

Rin acelera un poco para llegar más rápido, pero los oficiales le tapan el paso, por lo que él se molesta más y sus dientes chirrean.

–_Bueno, pues te tengo una sorpresa_

–¿Si te pregunto cuál es, dejarás que llegue por una hamburguesa?

–… – por un momento, Sousuke se detiene a pensar–. _Dejaré que llegues por un helado_

–Bien, ¿cuál es?

Y por un momento, Orpheus trata de salirse por la ventana. Rin lo detiene, pisa el acelerador y trata de no arrollar a nadie.

–_Nanase Natsumi_ –musita Sousuke. Rin se queda perplejo por el apellido y su respiración se corta–, _¿recuerdas a Nanase, ése imbécil? Bueno,_ _Natsumi es hija de él, sí, el chico pez del que estabas enamorado en la preparato…_

–¡¿Qué cojones?! –le maldice, se da cuenta también de que ha frenado a tiempo porque está a punto de atropellar a uno de sus compañeros. El perro le está mirando confundido y también mira el volante, porque sus manos son las que ahora están temblando, y no el perro.

Su respiración está más que cortada, su corazón está palpitando por la adrenalina, sus labios están siendo mordidos por los colmillos filosos, y sólo su pecho es el que haciende y desciende por el aire faltante en sus pulmones. Se lleva una mano a la cabellera, termina por dejarla en su nuca y cierra los ojos, se inclina hacia atrás ignorando los gritos de los policías que le están maldiciendo que baje del auto, que asuma la responsabilidad y que si está bien.

Pero él no está bien, porque sabe que ese apellido trae consecuencias.

Termina por morderse más fuerte, un líquido escarlata baja hasta la barbilla y se limpia. Sabe que está sangrando, lo supone, porque se ha mordido por la sorpresa y el enojo.

Mira el celular que está en el asiento del copiloto, la llamada no ha terminado y opta por tomarlo de nuevo, poniendo lentamente la bocina en su oreja.

–Sousuke –susurra, toma su cabeza y evita que las lágrimas le salgan–, ¿dónde está ella?

–_Está a mí lado _

–Voy para allá

* * *

><p>El único sonido que inunda la sala del departamento es la música del estéreo que no ha parado en todo el día, pero claro, ahora está a un volumen normal y no dañino para los oídos. Natsumi se mantiene coloreando en su libreta de 'sketches'. Ha dibujado un delfín violeta y un cuervo, el fondo es sólo negro, y hay detalles blancos en las esquinas y puntitos que adornan, pero nada más.<p>

Es como un espacio vacío.

Mira de reojo a Sousuke. Se está mordiendo un labio, parece desesperado. Tiene su uniforme listo, Natsu supone que está preparado para desalojar su hogar e ir a trabajar, pero Rin se tarda mucho hablando por teléfono afuera, y como no hay nadie que cuide de Natsumi, no puede dejarla sola ni cinco minutos.

Ya quebró su taza favorita y su lámpara, no se va a arriesgar.

Yamazaki sigue mirando por la rendija de la puerta, con uno de sus ojos cerrado y ahora sus labios están temblando.

–¡Espiar es de mala educación! –le grita Natsumi. Sousuke se exalta y está a punto de tirar la vasija que está en el mueble a su lado, pero la detiene a tiempo y después se dirige a Natsu con una mirada llena de coraje–, sólo digo

–Y gritar también

–Eso es menti…

–Silencio –le chita, pero ella frunce el ceño y se levanta de dónde está.

Ahora los dos están observando por la rendija de la puerta. Natsu no puede ver bien, es tan baja como una silla, no alcanza a ver. Sin embargo, Sousuke sólo está lleno de furia. Se está molestando por lo que está viendo, no sólo le da coraje el hecho de no puede llamar al _cierto tipo que todavía odia y le cae más gordo que las pasas en el cereal de trigo*_, para gritarle sientas de barbaridades.

Rin está llorando.

–_Makoto, por favor no_ –escucha Sou al pegarse más a la puerta–, _no me hagas esto_

–¿Qué dijo? –susurra Natsu, está concentrada en la araña que está colgando del mueble a su lado–, no oigo

–No es asunto tuyo

–Tampoco tuyo y estás escuchando, ahora dime

Sousuke arruga la nariz y voltea los ojos. No va a contestarle porque ella no tiene nada que ver.

Va, que ella es la razón del porqué están en esa situación. Puta.

–Sou-san –le vuelve a susurrar la morocha. El de café moca sólo se limita a verle de reojo–, vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo

Y mierda, que tiene razón.

No tiene de otra. Se compone, arregla un poco su uniforme y toma su sombrero, le da una última mirada a la niña y con un ademán de manos en son de _'quédate quieta, no salgas' _que ella parece entender, se va a sentar. Sousuke toca primero, avisando a Rin que va a salir.

Por su parte, Natsumi intenta no poner atención. Desde que Rin llegó por la tarde, pidió el número de celular de Makoto e intentó marcarle cientos de veces. Aunque Natsu no sabe porque razón comenzó a comportarse distante. Y la verdad, es que aunque no son tan unidos, puede tener como hecho que seguramente se llevará mejor con Sou-san que con Rin.

Porque Rin le da un poco de miedo, porque Rin se ve atemorizante.

Ahora, Natsu se da cuenta de que Sousuke sale y habla un poco con el pelirrojo, algunas lágrimas están resbalando de sus carmesís orbes. Toma un color y se dispone a seguir coloreando, no ha terminado.

–Me voy, cuida de Rin por mí

–Va, que lo cuido por ti

Y Sousuke se va, dejando a los dos en pleno silencio. Rin sólo está limpiando sus ojos con sus nudillos. Trata de que Natsu no le vea tan patético.

Pero claro, ella ya se dio cuenta, y claro que lo comprende, ella lloró con su madre una vez.

–Natsu –dice finalmente Rin con su garganta seca después de entrar y despedir a Yamazaki–, ¿quieres cenar?

Y la niña se queda muda, teme por haber hecho algo malo.

–Sí, por favor –asiente. Rin se aclara la garganta y sale dispuesto a la cocina, aun no son ni las ocho de la noche, así que Natsu supone que lo hace para no quedar en un silencio incómodo–.

Podría decirse que Rin se siente melancólico, ¿cómo puede ser cierto aquello de que Natsumi es hija de… de…?

De ese bastardo.

Matsouka está calentando la comida, Natsu lo sabe, pues ha prendido la estufa y ha puesto algo dentro del microondas. Ella suspira, trata de relajarse y que la tensión del lugar se desvanezca, pero parece tarea difícil.

No tiene otro remedio…

–Rin –musita la joven. El pelirrojo voltea a mirarle y se queda lelo, trata de que el color aguamarina de sus orbes no le atemorice–, ¿pasó algo?

Pero él se queda aún ahí, mirando el vacío.

–¿Qué prefieres, carne o caballa?

Y como si le leyera la mente, Natsumi sólo se muerde un labio.

–Caballa

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINALES<strong>

*Sí, bueno, _**Química Perfecta**_ es un libro que SÍ existe, y es escrito por Simone Elkeles. EL libro actualmente consta de dos secuelas que si tratan de los dos hermanitos de Alex y cosas así~ XD

*La oración de _cierto tipo que no quiere mencionar porque le cae más gordo que las pasas en el cereal de trigo_, es sólo una referencia de Sou hacia Haru, no sé porque, pero por una rara razón, cuando escribía esa oración en cada enunciado, me imaginaba que el lector la leía muy rápido XD! Inténtelo! Es divertidooo! XDD

*La canción que Sousuke escucha es _**One Last Time**_ de Ariana Grande.

*Natsumi tiene la manía de dibujar cosas oscuras pero con cierto estilo pastel. El ejemplo sería el Delfín púrpura que coloreó y el fondo negro.

*A Natsumi no le gusta mucho la caballa, pero la prefiere antes que a la carne de res.


	3. Miedo Número Dos: Llevar La Contraria

¡Hola! *desaparecida por días* (?) Lamento la tardanza y gracias a los comentarios tan lindos que me llegaron, srsly.

Aquí el segundo capítulo, largo, como siempre.

**Resumen del Capítulo:**

Recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos. Natsumi y Rin discuten un poco, se rebelan ciertas cosas y Matsuoka tiene un ligero momento milkyway.

**DISCLAIMER**

Nada me pertenece a excepción de Natsumi y mi babu Haru.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Miedo número dos:**

**[Llevar la Contraria]**

"−_¡Santo Iwatobi! ¡Yo no recordaba ésta foto tan vergonzosa de Rei-chan! _

−_¡Nagisa, deja de ver eso! _

−_Pero mira ese traserito bien formado… Siempre pensé que te veías muy bien con tu Speedo, Rei-chan_

−_¡Nagisa, ya para! ¡Natsumi-chan está con nosotros, cállate!_

_Las risas que el rubio soltaba eran tan estruendosas que hasta a Makoto le dolían los oídos. Era sábado, así que Nagisa y Rei no trabajaban al igual que él, podían juntarse como siempre lo han hecho desde la preparatoria y pasar un rato en la casa de Tachibana, tú sabes, comiendo bocadillos, hablando sobre el pasado y las buenas y malas amistades, viendo televisión, jugando con la pequeña Natsumi, etcétera de cosas._

_Ese día tocaba ver fotografías viejas, así que Makoto había sacado los antiguos álbumes que todavía tenía guardados en sus estantes._

−_Dije que quitaran el 'Chan' del 'Natsu'−Susurró la niña para sí misma−._

−_Muy bien, muy bien, ya dejen de decir cosas incoherentes delante de Natsu –Más bien, sugirió Makoto. Tomó uno de los vasos que estaban en la mesita de centro y bebió un trago−. _

−_¡Venga, Mako-chan! –Entristeció el rubio. Su semblante de divertido cayó al instante mientras Natsumi agarraba uno de los vasos llenos de lo que parecía ser alcohol−, ¡pero si es divertido ver todo esto!_

−_Esa cosa –Y Rei señaló la fotografía de su trasero usando el tan nombrado 'Speedo' chapado de pingüinito− no debería ser pública, no es hermoso tener dicha representación que puede demostrar mi íntimo…_

−_Tranquilízate, Rei –Pero Ryugazaki sólo ahogó un grito al ser interrumpido. Nagisa se mordió un labio todavía mirando la fotografía−, esa foto la tenía guardada en lo más recóndito de mis cajones, nadie la puede o la podía ver, no hay porque preocuparse_

−_Me da risa la palabra recóndito –Susurró para sí misma Natsumi−. _

−_Además, esta foto me la quedo yo, Rei-chan –Habló después Nagisa. El de anteojos sólo se ruborizo, y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero el rubio le hizo un ademán y guardó silencio−._

−_Como sea –Y giró su mirada para ver la televisión que aún estaba en 'mute', claro, algo avergonzado−. Espero que se quede así, Nagisa…_

−_Sí, sí, claro_

_Y así pasaron algunas fotografías. Muchas de ellas bochornosas, muchas de ellas graciosas, muchas de ellas hermosas. Rei por supuesto que criticó cada detalle de las fotos (donde él salía del lado de la patada) mientras Nagisa se reía y las adoraba, un ejemplo pudo ser esa donde aparecían Makoto y Nagisa, y detrás de ellos algo así como un zombie-monstruo-mutante (pero no, era su maestra de literatura con una mascarilla para las espinillas y el brillo de la piel). Habían visto tantas que no se habían dado cuenta de la hora. Ni una pizca de alcohol tomaron al estar presente la morocha, quien también estaba maravillada con las imágenes._

_En una de esas, Natsumi agarró una donde salía su padre, Haruka, con un hombre tan desconocido para ella que sólo le llamó la atención por su cabello y sus ojos. Lo más divertido de todo, es que era una fotografía en modo 'selfie' donde el hombre misterioso estaba vestido como las tan conocidas 'maids'. A ella le dio gracia, pero aun así, le dio más curiosidad el hombre._

_Y las fotos que iba pasando, seguía viendo al mismo hombre, cuya dentadura era tan afilada como cientos de cosas que se imaginó. Una de ellas, fue como los cuchillos, pero no. Otra, fue como los colmillos de un vampiro, pero no. Lo último que pensó, fue en la dentadura de un tiburón, y ahí encajó perfectamente la idea._

_El hombre tiburón, así lo identificaría._

_Pero la última foto que alcanzó a ver antes de que su tío Nagisa tomara el álbum, guardara las fotos y con un ‹‹Está bien, ¡siguiente!›› le diera el libro a Makoto, fue la de su padre tomado de la mano con el mismo hombre. Ellos tenían sus frentes unidas y estaban en un ángulo que le daba a Natsumi una idea de que probablemente, ellos se iban a besar._

_Besar. Besar. Besar. Oh dios._

_Se quedó estática, con la fotografía en las manos. De hecho, no sabía cómo reaccionar._

−_¿Natsumi? –Escuchó que su tío Rei le llamó, ella salió del trance, pero no le miró−. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en…?_

−_Hombre tiburón –Musitó−. _

_Y los tres hombres que rejuntaban las cosas tiradas del piso, las fotografías e incluso comida, se quedaron mudos al contacto con el semblante estoico de la niña._

_Un silencio incómodo quedó en la habitación. Makoto miraba como la chica Nanase observada y tocaba detalladamente la imagen, creía que se volvería loco, ¿cómo pudo dejar esa foto al aire libre? Un ligero hormigueo se avecinó por su espalda._

−_¿Quién es él? –Y les enseñó la foto, señalando al hombre de rojo. Una ceja arqueada se asomó en su cara y una mirada confusa que hizo a Nagisa saltar−._

−_¡Oh, oh! –Gritaba emocionado el rubio. Makoto sólo estaba procesando lo que le diría, sabía que ha como es Hazuki, arruinaría las cosas o extendería más el tema− ¡Es Rin-chan!_

−_¿Rin? –Volvió a la morocha−, ¿Quién es Rin?_

−_Al parecer, tu no conociste a Rin-san –Y Rei se ajustó los lentes−. Hablemos de este tema, querida Natsu-chan_

−_Deténgase por favor con el 'Chan'_

_Él y Nagisa se acercaron a la morocha mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sentaba en uno de los sillones. Tachibana sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar después, ya le había pasado con Haru… _

−_Uhm… Chicos –Casi titubeó, queriendo tomar la atención de la niña−, es muy tarde y probablemente Natsu tenga sueño, dejen que se vaya a…_

−_¡Tonterías, Mako-chan! –Vociferó Hazuki. Rei se ajustó un poco más los lentes y se aclaró la garganta−, venga, tú sabes que algún día llegaría éste momento –Y se puso una mano en el pecho, simulando drama−._

−_Sí, quiero saber sobre él –Dijo más que emocionada Nanase. A Makoto casi se le caía la mandíbula−, ¡Venga, cuéntenme!_

_Tachibana quedó deprimido. Era verdad, si bien Haruka le había dicho alguna vez que algún día ella tendría que conocer a 'Rin', ese sería el momento perfecto para contarle sobre él._

_Lo que no convencía a Makoto, era hablarle sobre la atracción amorosa que Matsuoka tuvo con Nanase._

_Aun así, se acercó a los chicos y se sentó enseguida de Rei._

−_Bien –Y suspiró−. ¿Qué deseas saber sobre él? –Pero no pudo evitar sonreírle, sabía que Natsumi preguntaría millones de cosas, la paciencia ahí estaba con él de todas maneras−._

−_¿De dónde lo conocen?"_

* * *

><p>El tren ha parado de una manera tan brusca que ha hecho que Makoto se pegue con el poste a su derecha. Se soba, sabe que ya ha llegado a su parada y que ahora es tiempo de caminar hacia el edificio en la Universidad de Hokkaido. Tiene una confencia. Su portafolios está bien, su traje también está bien pero sabe que algo le falta…<p>

Su estabilidad mental. Sí. Debe ser eso.

Y es que no puede dejar de estar preocupado. Sabe que Suzuki, su compañera de trabajo y prometida, acudirá por Natsumi si ella tiene un problema con Rin. Y no es que tema que pase algo malo, sino que tiene miedo de que _cierto hombre que aún sigue enojado con él porque lo despierta todas las mañanas para darle los buenos días junto a su hija_, sepa que dejó a su pequeña en manos de su peor pesadilla.

Sí, Haruka no se lleva muy bien con Rin desde dos años después de la graduación, por eso, el delfín lo ha estado evitando toda la vida.

Y sin embargo, Makoto sabe que ha echado a perder las cosas, puesto a que le ha seguido la corriente a Natsumi, tiene el presentimiento de que la idea de la chica Nanase ha sido en demasía mala. Como lo mortifica. Y claro que Makoto sabía que el plan sería un tremendo asco en cuanto Natsumi llegó con la expresión ‹‹¡Quiero conocer a Rin Matsuoka!›› con la que Tachibana sólo pudo desmayarse.

¿Cuál es el problema? Natsumi es amiga, Natsumi puede verlo.

Haruka… Él es el problema.

Si Makoto lo piensa bien, hay probabilidades de que la pequeña pueda ser de ayuda para que esos dos tipos hagan las paces, pero hay que recalcar que tanto Haruka como Rin son demasiado orgullosos, y eso todo mundo lo sabe.

Sin embargo, está creyendo que sólo se traerán problemas con la presencia de Natsumi. Se supone que ella no existe, se supone que nadie más que ciertas personas y él, puede conocer.

O eso le dijo Haruka. Lo recuerda bastante bien.

Pero la pregunta siempre fue: ¿Por qué Haru no querría que Rin se enterase? Hay que decir que, los temas que conllevan a este problema, no son de la incumbencia de nadie más que de los Nanase (sí, refiriéndonos a Haruka y Natsumi). Por otra parte, también recalquemos que el único que sabe sobre este problema, es Makoto, por esa razón Natsumi vive con él y no con su padre, por esa razón Natsumi sólo ve a Haruka dos veces al año (Navidad y su cumpleaños), por esa razón Natsumi no puede asistir a la escuela.

Porque se supone que _no existe_, porque se supone que está en _cubierto_.

Y claro que la idea de la morocha fue mala, porque si Rin se entera, Sousuke también. Porque si Sousuke se entera, Momo también. Porque si Momo se entera, Aiichirou también… Y así sucesivamente.

‹‹Yo quiero conocer a Rin›› fue algo que lo dejó en blanco. ‹‹Rin debe ser alguien genial, por eso papá no me quiere hablar de él›› y eso fue algo por lo que Makoto se siente tan culpable. Porque sabe que está engañando no sólo a Haruka, sino a la madre de la pequeña, y se está engañando a sí mismo.

Qué dicha ser el neutral en toda esa jodida situación. Algún día le dirá a Haruka que le pague por sus pocos servicios, realmente.

Por ahora, no puede hacer nada más que agarrarse la cabeza. Piensa que es mejor no tener ese tema rondando en su subconsciente, así que procede a pegarse a sí mismo golpecitos de aliento en la cara para poder desconcentrarse y fingir que todo está bien.

Llamará más tarde a Natsumi, sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha:<strong> 27 de Abril  
><strong>Lugar:<strong> Baño del Departamento

El agua está caliente. Rin ha tomado el jabón y lo ha pasado por la esponja que ahora está en su cuerpo. Las burbujas de la espuma en su cabello hechas por el shampoo le están rodeando. Suspira. Toma aire. Su momento _milkyway..._ Es decir, la ducha, nunca había estado mejor que ahora.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, el agua no le es suficiente para poder aclararse a sí mismo, de tan sólo pensar que la niña que tiene a su cuidado está ahí sola en el departamento le hace querer bufar. No lleva ni dos días con la pequeña morocha y ya le tiene apodada 'La Desastrosa Dolphin', ¿la razón? Simple: Natsumi ya ha roto la lámpara y la taza favorita de Sousuke. Y a él, bueno, le ha roto varias esperanzas de poder terminar su libro _'Química Perfecta'_, joder.

Pero lo más importante, es que los recuerdos tampoco son bastante débiles para poder pararlos, y para empeorar la situación, la gripe es algo que le hace enojar más. Jodido calentamiento global cuya terminación no tiene nada que ver aquí.

Como sea, por ahora está bien. Es sábado por la noche y Matsuoka no tiene planes. Sousuke quedó con unos compañeros de la delegación para salir, y aunque Rin hubiese querido ir, no puede. Sus ojos le irritan tanto que quiere arrancarlos, su garganta está tan seca que le dan ganas de tomarse todo el Nilo, su cuerpo se siente tan cortado y pesado. En síntesis, no vale la pena salir para enfermarse más de lo que está. Maldita fiebre, gripe, ciclo menstrual o lo que sea que tenga. De todas formas, ha decidido quedarse también para cuidar a Natsumi, no la dejará a solas en casa para que rompa más cosas.

Ha terminado de ducharse, así que cierra la llave lentamente y toma la toalla con la que se enrolla la cintura y otra pequeña con la que se está secando el pelo ahora corto. Por obra del destino, detiene su mano en su nuca y acaricia los cabellos que obviamente están ahí. Se queda anonado, tonto, piensa y trata de recordar la razón del porqué lo ha cortado y quiere tener en mente que lo hizo por una buena razón.

Pero no, parece que no.

−_Rin_ –Escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta. Natsumi quizá está preparada para meterse a bañar también−_, ¿has terminado?_

−Sí, voy a salir

Y de nuevo, por obra del universo, se da cuenta de la situación. ¿Cómo es que sin darse cuenta, planea salir medio desnudo y que esa muchachita apenas puberta, le vea? No señor, no se va a arriesgar.

Sonrojado, voltea hacia la ropa que ha doblado y la toma sin cuidado alguno porque, claro, se ha molestado consigo mismo. Se pone los pantalones del pijama y se cruza de brazos cubriendo un poco sus pectorales. La toalla que cuelga sobre su cabello mojado también le tapa cierta piel.

Al salir, se encuentra con la niña boquiabierta, ¿se le ha pasado algún alto? Quizás es su dentadura, pues supone que por eso Natsumi está tan centrada en él, por lo que se toca uno de sus colmillos inferiores con la yema de su dedo índice. Se relame un labio y suspira.

−¿Qué? –Pregunta sin cuidado alguno. A pesar de que sea consciente que la asusta a veces, no importa, pues ella sigue detrás de él−. ¿Por qué me ves así?

−Te ves mejor con el cabello largo

Lo ha dicho directa después de pensar por dos segundos. Rin se siente caliente y confundido a la vez, o sí, se ha sonrojado, y por un momento se queda estoico para sólo preguntarse a sí mismo un ‹‹¿Qué?››.

−Sólo digo –Vuelve a escuchar−.

−¿Y tú como…?

−¿Es mi turno de meterme a la ducha? Bueno, me voy, te veo después para cenar –Y la pequeña se adentra al baño rápidamente. Cierra la puerta de un manotazo y Rin sólo se queda ahí parado.

Sus mejillas le arden cual infierno caliente, están rojas y lo sabe, pero lo más importante… ¡¿Es que apenas la mocosa se ha dado cuenta de su corte?

¡Ay! ¡A la mierda!

Después de que la niña terminase de bañarse y se pusiese el pijama, han de cenar juntos en la barra que está en la cocina. Rin usa un pants color gris y una guardacamisa negra. Su cabello que ya no podía ser atado, rebosa aún húmedo cerca de su nuca y cuello. Natsumi lleva también un pants a rayas color rosa y celeste, y la guardacamisa que ella usa es de un color pastel con el dibujo de un delfín púrpura. Matsuoka se ha percatado de que el pijama fue especialmente hecho para ella, y aun así, no dice nada. Le parece bastante curioso como las pantuflas de gatito que la niña lleva le adornaban. Se ve como una niña inocente.

Claro, algo que Natsumi no es.

Por ahora, se puede decir que se encuentran cómodos. La noche anterior había sido algo tosco y fúnebre a comparación de ahora, puesto a que la televisión no estaba prendida ni las luces tampoco. Ahora, las lámparas de la pequeña sala son las que iluminan, y el foco de la cocina, también está la del pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones, pero casi no se ve desde el ángulo en que Rin está parado.

Matsuoka ha calentado lo que Sousuke preparó en la tarde, a Natsumi le gustó y también a él, así que decide darle otra bocanada al _onigiri _y un sorbe a su vaso de agua natural. La mocosa por otro lado, está tomando una gaseosa que Yamazaki le compró en la mañana cuando fueron juntos al supermercado. Y es que Rin no puede evitar ver como la niña come tan rápido que siente que se le saldrá la comida en cualquier momento. Se está mordiendo un labio, teme decirle algo equivocado y que se enoje, pero saben que, ¡a la mierda! Adiós a la serenidad, no puede seguir comiendo con esa mocosa desastrosa cerca suyo.

−Tus modales apestan –Murmura un Rin poco avergonzado pero directo. Natsumi, que tiene los mofletes llenos de arroz le ha visto con cara incrédula−. ¿Sabías que puedes limpiarte los restos de comida con una servilleta? –Y por supuesto, le ha señalado las comisuras de los labios−.

Natsumi ha bajado los palillos con los que agarra lo que parecía ser sopa. Se ha tragado la bocanada de comida dentro de su boca y está anonada, mirando las escarlatas orbes que parecen brillar con una intensidad casi inmemorable.

−¿Y tú sabías que a mí no me interesa? –Al menos fue sincera, supone Rin−. Me limpiaré después

−Va, que quería ser amable, pero atragántate si gustas –Y ha fruncido el ceño, molesto. Natsumi se queda estoica. Su cara es todo lo que Matsuoka imagina en ella: una combinación exacta de Nanase−, sólo quería que no te ahogaras

−Gracias por ello, pero no tengo siete años, Rin

Sin embargo, Matsuoka no está feliz con las oraciones que ha dicho la morocha. Está pensando seriamente en meterla a alguna clase de educaciones básicas o lo que sea, con tal de que la morocha sepa ser una pequeña señorita o cualquier estupidez así.

−Comes cómo una cerda…

−Puedes comer en la sala si gustas, _just sayin…_

Rin se queda anonado, ¿la mocosa dándole ordenes? Bueno, eso sonó como un comentario, pero el tono con el que lo dijo fue tan autoritario que hizo a Rin no sólo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda, sino un tremendo miedo por la pronunciación del inglés de la pequeña (y es que deberíamos recalcar que el padre sabe una mierda de inglés). Joder, ¿se está burlando de él? ¿Quién se cree qué es? Sólo porque sea hija de Nanase no le da derecho a…

Va, que está pensando en idioteces. Tonto. Estúpido. Ugh.

Si Rin lo piensa bien, esa niña se parece más a su padre de lo que hubiese imaginado. Idiotas. Idiotas. _¿A quién echarle la culpa?_

Total, el pelirrojo sólo toma sus cosas y se va exactamente al sillón el cual Natsu está señalando con su dedo índice. Se ha sentado, reniega, bufa, murmura incoherencias, y no se atreve a mirar a la niña que quizás está contenta sin su presencia.

Bendita dicha la suya, joder, ojalá dios le entregue más paciencia.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena y de cepillarse los dientes, Rin escoltó a la morocha a su habitación. Le deseó las buenas noches (a la fuerza, claro está) y decidió apagar los demás focos.<p>

Ahora, acostado en su propia cama, no puede pensar en nada más que en él. Se oye egoísta, lo sabe, pero es estúpido no poder aclarar los recuerdos que le siguen. No cenó en paz por lo mismo. La lluvia de abril que cae es sumamente hermosa. Pero al ser de noche, se ve algo tétrica y fría, le hace recordar ciertos momentos que no fueron buenos en su vida, como aquella vez que rescató a un pequeño gato dentro de un cartón, él estaba enfermo, y cuido del gato por semanas. Al final, el pequeño murió de una enfermedad que venía siendo algo así como gripe.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se ha levantado de la cama y ha ido al ropero de su derecha. Ha abierto la puertita donde se ven algunas prendas, trajes, e inclusive su uniforme de la delegación. En la puerta de madera tiene pegadas varias fotografías, se puede ver una donde se encuentran él y Sousuke en su primer día con sus trabajos de policías. Otra, es donde él está en lo que parece un espacio abierto, él está parado cerca de una estatua, con una medalla de lo que parece oro y otra de plata, tiene un ramo de rosas y tiene hecha su mano en puño.

Quizá es la tumba de su padre.

Comienza a mirar más allá de esas simples fotografías, sin darse cuenta, está pasando su mano delicadamente por todas ellas, ¿qué rayos? Se detiene en una donde están otros cuatro sujetos con él, no hay que dar tantos detalles, simplemente decimos que Rin la ha tomado entre sus manos y se ha quedado viendo la maldita foto. Sabe que está llorando cuando una lágrima pasa por la mejilla que se supone que está seca, está tocando la orilla de la foto, y está sonriendo, porque sabe que quizás cometió un simple error.

Desear poder hacer que el tiempo vuele.

Toma otra, ésta vez, es una más sencilla. Es ese sujeto de cabello negro y de bonitas orbes agua que todavía recuerda.

Un ruido lo despierta de sus pensamientos, se ha percatado que alguien entró a la habitación.

−Natsumi… −Susurra para sí mismo con su voz ronca−.

−Rin –Escucha−, la tormenta no me deja dormir en paz –Y se talla un ojo. Grande es su sorpresa cuando se percata del brillo en los ojos del hombre−. Oye

Pero él no puede evitar limpiarse las lágrimas, se talla fuertemente con uno de sus nudillos, trata de que Natsumi no le vea de nuevo, tan cobarde, tan inútil.

−¿Sí? –Dice, más la niña se acerca. Y Rin no puede evitar mirarle, porque sabe que ella está deteniendo algo en sus manos−. ¿Te pasa algo?

−La pregunta sería más bien para ti –Y le toma de la orilla de su guardacamisa. Le ha jalado, presta su atención−. Yo quería…

−Natsumi –Se decide a guardar la foto rápidamente en el ropero. Ha cerrado y ahora se ha acercado a su buró cercano a la cama, prendiendo la luz−. Si quieres disculparte, claro, te perdono, pero es mejor que hablemos mañana porque me siento cansado y…

−¿Qué? ¿Disculparme? ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! –Y hace un ademán con la cabeza, con la que Rin sólo se queda embobado, pretendiendo no escucharla arrepentirse de pedir perdón. Él rueda los ojos−, venía a quejarme sobre la tormenta de afuera, no me deja dormir con claridad

−Ah, bien, cerraré la ventana de la cocina

−Oh, y estuve revisando mi maleta, así que también quería darte esto antes de que se me olvidara

Por el momento, Matsuoka sólo quiere dormir. Pero todo sueño maligno se esfuma cuando ve lo que la morocha tiene entre sus pálidas y delicadas manos.

Una foto, un poco maltratada, un Rin feliz y un Haruka sonriente, con sus frentes unidas, un ángulo perfecto. Unos pétalos alrededor en el aire, unas hermosas luces que sólo los iluminan. Y un ángulo que siempre le incomodó a Matsuoka. Un hermoso ambiente donde sólo existen ellos dos y el mundo es algo desconocido para ellos, porque en esos momentos, sólo Haruka y él son los únicos en el planeta. Rin la toma con sus manos carraspeando. En la imagen vienen todos los detalles y los sentimientos que le albergan. Trata de no romper en llanto, pero le es imposible, puesto a que sus ojos tiemblan, se sacuden y esas lágrimas cristalinas siguen saliendo como cascada tras cascada, que se funden en su piel y salen hasta llegar a la alfombra del lugar. Y el tacto que usa para tocarla es tan fino que es como si no quisiese romperla.

−¿De dónde sacaste esto? –Le pregunta, está más sorprendido que triste−. Natsumi…

−La encontré en un viejo álbum 'familiar' que había en la casa de mi tío Mako –Y con la tranquilidad en sus ojos, se acerca lo suficiente a él−. El otro día, veíamos viejas fotografías, esa fue la primera que encontré y que me gustó, realmente papá y tú se ven lindos, parecían ser buenos amigos

−Sí… Amigos –Pero Rin sólo se ha tallado un ojo y con su tono decaído le ha contestado como si se quisiese morir−.

−Sabes… La idea de que me dejaran a tu cuidado no fue de tío Makoto –Suena segura, tanto que Rin sólo la mira con una cara estupefacta−. Yo quise venir

Y por otro momento, él no puede decir nada, porque no sabe. ¿Qué se supone que tenga qué pensar? ¿Por qué ella está tan concentrada en él? Lo único que le une a esa mocosa… no, a esa pequeña, es que es la hija de Haruka.

Sí, Haru, el primer amor de su vida.

−¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué?

−Porque mis tíos no me quieren decir qué fue lo que pasó, y yo quiero saber

Y no logra comprender. Entrecierra sus ojos, concentrándose y mirando fijamente a la niña que sigue parada a su lado. Se muerde un labio, es desesperante todo eso, sólo quiere que le hable claro.

−¿Con qué?

−Con Barney y Dora la Exploradora en su excursión al museo −Le replica con cierto tono sarcástico. Rin logra chistar−. Bobo, ¿con quién crees?

−Es algo que no deberías saber, son cosas de tu padre y mías, son personales

−Yo sólo quiero ayudar

−Pues no hace falta, gracias. Ahora, vete a dormir

La toma de los hombros y la encamina hasta el pasillo del departamento, dejándola exactamente en la puerta de su habitación.

−Rin

−¿Ahora qué? –Pregunta ya irritado. Su molestia ha crecido−.

−Yo te he admirado durante un largo tiempo. Las cosas que mis tíos siempre han dicho de ti, siempre me han sorprendido, ellos son testigos de lo maravilloso que es ser amigo tuyo, y la felicidad con la que lo dicen es tan grande que creo que los has cambiado a todos –Y él sólo se queda ahí parado, viendo a la nada. ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? ¿Admirar? ¡Pero si no le conoce! ¿Qué es lo que quiere ésta niña?−. Sin ti, ellos no serían nada, ni mi papá tampoco

Pero él no dice nada, sólo está procesando todo en su débil mente. Cree que se está volviendo loco, ¿por qué Natsumi dice todo eso de repente? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué es lo que él espera? ¿Y por qué los recuerdos le siguen llegando como flechas?

Todo lo relacionado con Haruka, las pláticas largas con Makoto, las risas con Nagisa, las peleas divertidas con Rei… ¿Por qué todo se está volviendo tan claro como el agua? Se supone que todo eso lo dejó atrás, lo dejó escapar en una cajita de esperanzas, se alejó de los remordimientos. Y de repente, llega una niña con la misma cara de Nanase y esos ojos aguamarina tan brillantes que le hacen querer hacerse _pipí_ del miedo, diciéndole todas esas cosas.

_¿Por qué?_

−Sé que suena difícil de creer, y sé que también es difícil para ti asimilar que eras el único en no saber sobre…

−¿Tu existencia?

Pero la morocha se encoje de hombros. Está asustada por el tono autoritario con el que el tiburón le está regañando, casi mandando. Quizá fue mala idea, y no es que Rin esté molesto, sino que no puede evitar hablarle así, se siente nervioso, es todo.

−Rin

−¿Por qué?

Y Natsumi sólo le escucha. No se mueve, no se inmuta. Es como si un depredador le estuviese mirando para comérsela. No hará nada, no por temor, no por escoria, es porque le va a escuchar.

−¿Por qué…?

−No puedo…

−¿Por qué…?

−Es difícil

−Déjame adivinar –Y ella sonríe, suspira un poco−. _¿Por qué te recuerdo tanto a él? _–Le pregunta finalmente. Rin ha ahogado un grito−. Es fácil, porque soy _su hija_

Matsuoka sólo se muerde un labio. Un sonidito sale de ellos, Rin le está apretando los hombros, se ha caído al suelo porque ella siente el peso de él sobre su espalda. Rin está encogido en el piso de madera, con las rodillas en este y sus puños en el regazo. Su poco cabello le tapa al menos sus hermosos rubíes.

Un silencio incómodo se hace entre los dos. La niña, que ahora le está mirando con la cara estoica, tal como su padre, está sintiéndose culpable. Se escucha un ruido, Sousuke ha llegado y él está en medio del pasillo, mirándolos a los dos, mirando al pelirrojo en el piso, mirando a la niña que también está a punto de llorar.

−¿Pero qué cojones?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINALES<strong>

Sí, creo que el título no es nada de lo que me esperaba. Lo bueno es que las cosas ya están intensas, wooo~!

Natsumi es toda una hija de puta, aow, cosita ( ; A ; * ).

¡Déjame un review o fav+ si te gustó! Apoyas mi causa n_n.

Nina fuera, paz!


	4. Miedo Número Tres: Canciones de Cuna

Holaaaaaa, ya llegué (?).

Perdón por la demora, estuve en temporada de exámenes bimestrales y cosas así XD~ pero bueno, dado a que el capi de hoy está un poco larguito, dejo de hablar! Gracias por los hermosos reviews, agradezco sus opiniones n_n 3

And, like always:

**Resumen del Capítulo: **

Más recuerdos de Sousuke y su delantal de flores. Natsumi y Rin van a dar una vuelta. Makoto se contacta con Haruka y conocemos a la mamá de Natsumi.

**DISCLAIMER**

No wey, nada me pertenece a excepción de mis amores Natsu bby y Haru my husbando 3 _ 3

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Miedo número tres:**

**[Canciones de Cuna]**

**Fecha:** Uh, perdí la cuenta

Han pasado (por lo que Sousuke ha contado) al menos tres días desde que encontró a la niña y a Matsuoka en el piso del departamento, llorando a mares los dos. Par de niños. Aunque admite haber estado perplejo en aquella situación, entendió al instante porqué había pasado; y es que parecía que Natsumi podía ser demasiado insistente si no se le trataba con diligencia.

Yamazaki entendía perfecto que la pequeña Natsu era un caso serio. Demasiado.

Y por cómo había estado actuando, no le sorprendía realmente si ella estaba enojada o molesta consigo misma o con el pelirrojo; puesto a que Rin también la evitaba en ciertas ocasiones. Como era otra semana, los turnos de día que se llevaba Rin eran un poco más ligeros, así que salía un poco más temprano. Por las mañanas y parte de las tardes, Natsumi limpiaba lo que era su habitación y ayudaba en la preparación del almuerzo. Muchas veces se quedaba platicando con Sousuke hasta que llegase Rin y después se iba a su cuarto a dibujar y ponerse los audífonos. Por las noches, cuando ella se quedaba con el pelirrojo, el departamento estaba lleno de penumbra, el aura de los dos no encajaba muy bien, no se llevaban para nada y menos ahora después de lo ocurrido.

Decir que para Rin, Natsu era una molestia era realmente equivocado; la simple razón de evitarla era para que no se hicieran más problemas, y como la niña y él tenían un ego enorme y orgulloso, era muy difícil para Sousuke hacer que los dos se perdonasen.

¿Pero qué es lo que podría hacer? Rin es muy terco, y Natsumi es algo fría. La mejor manera de hacerlos entrar en razón a los dos, sería llevarlos a un campo minado y el que se disculpe primero sería el que saliera vivo. Pero no, esa idea es muy sádica…

¿Qué tendrá qué hacer…? ¿Qué podría hacer…?

Cómo sea, ha soplado ligero sobre la cuchara con la sopa de miso que está preparando ese mediodía y lo ha probado. Delicioso, como siempre. Todo lo que hace él es perfecto, según él. Natsumi aún sigue dormida, es normal en ella últimamente, ya que ha descubierto que la pequeña llora por las noches y se desvela por ello, tal vez extrañando a su padre o a sus tíos. Lo que sea, Sousuke espera que no se vaya con traumas infantiles (aunque es una exageración).

Por un momento se detiene a pensar… ¿Por qué Nanase jamás le hubiese dicho a Rin sobre éste tema tan delicado? Sabe que a él jamás le hubiese dicho tal cosa, nunca se han llevado bien, siempre lo odió. Pero hace la excepción con Natsumi. Trata de vagar por sus propios recuerdos, pero no logra avanzar nada. Lo único que recuerda son las cosas que han pasado con Rin, Rin y Rin.

Maldito bebé llorón, ¿por qué inunda sus pensamientos?

El hecho de que esté recordando no quiere decir que todo deba ser de Rin o por Rin, ‹‹¡Maldición, cerebro, concéntrate!›› Es lo que piensa, pero no logra.

Varias cosas le llegan a la mente, así como cuando se reencontraron en Australia, exactamente en el _Puente de Port Jackson*_ cuando Sousuke había estado mirando el agua bajo sus pies y Rin había estado corriendo esa misma tarde. Se saludaron y Matsuoka le acompañó hasta lo que era un departamento que había estado alquilando. Hablaron de cosas triviales, hablaron sobre el pasado y sobre el futuro que les esperaba. Sousuke también había estado reiniciando la terapia para su hombro, que por suerte, ya terminó. Rin le contó que había estado en los Nacionales con el mismísimo Nanase y estaban a punto de ir a los Mundiales. Sousuke no hizo otra cosa más que quedarse en silencio, asentir con orgullo y sacudirle los cabellos de la cabeza con un semblante alegre, porque aquella emoción con la que contaba era tan irradiante en él, una sonrisa única que lo hacía grato, que lo hacía ver como la persona más feliz del planeta; y así era, porque él era feliz nadando al lado de la persona _más importante_ de su vida. Y claro que con un ‹‹Felicidades, seguro tu padre estaría orgulloso›› le respondió, a lo que Rin se echó a llorar y con un ‹‹¡Eres un bobo!›› lo golpeó tan despacio a como estaba acostumbrado a bromear.

Niega con su cabeza, ese recuerdo no es importante… A ver, venga, sabe que se puede.

Le llega de nuevo aquel intento de _flashback_ que movió algo en Rin, sí, a pesar de no estar involucrado en ello, le hace hervir la sangre dicho recuerdo.

Había sido un día en el que fue a ver como el pelirrojo nadaba en su equipo nacional. Era un evento importante, no recordaba el nombre del dicho, pero sabía que era significativo para Matsuoka. Sin embargo, el hecho de entrar a los vestidores y ver por accidente cómo Rin y Nanase se gritaban el uno al otro _no-sé-cuánta-mierda_, le hizo dar un vuelco en el estómago. Al terminar, Rin sólo salió como mula sin mecate de los vestidores; molesto, furioso consigo mismo y maldiciendo a Nanase, deseando nunca haberlo conocido, implorando a los dioses que lo hicieran entrar en razón, y Sousuke lo escuchó, se lo llevó a rastras. Ese día fue el primero en donde Matsuoka no hablaba tan animado de él, ni siquiera lo mencionaba. Con sólo pensarle le hacía doler la cabeza, y también a Yamazaki. Semanas después, Nanase se contactó con él, quiso escuchar su versión de la historia, pero Rin cortó el cable del teléfono a la mitad con unas tijeras y pidió a Sousuke que no hiciera preguntas, caso omiso que hizo el de moca, claro está. Aunque, dándose cuenta, ese día se encontró a Tachibana en las bancas de la recepción del estadio de Japón y le había contado ciertas cosas por las cuales Haruka estaba pasando. Recordaba que se veía muy bien con aquellos lentes, y que sus músculos no habían cambiado en absoluto, debía haber estado yendo al gimnasio o quién sabe, pero lo que sí recuerda es que seguía igual de _apetecible…_

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! Si estaba pensando primero en que debería estar haciendo algo con respecto a esos dos niños, luego pensó en Rin y ahora está pensando en… ¿Tachibana? _What the hell?_

No, no, no… Eso tampoco importa ya, ¿o sí lo hace? ¿Debería seguir recordando esas cosas inútiles?

Ay, ya no sabe qué hacer. Una mueca es la que se ve en su rostro. Pensará después en algo para juntar de nuevo a Rin y Natsu.

Ah, el pestillo y la manija de la puerta han sonado. Seguro Rin ya está en…

—¡Estoy en casa! —Grita mientras deja sus pesados zapatos en la entrada y suspira. Sousuke se ha dado cuenta de que su voz todavía sigue ronca, ¿será que la gripe no se ha quitado?

Sousuke revisa el reloj de la pared cercano a la ventana con cortinas rojas cuadriculadas, ¿qué diablos? Es demasiado temprano para que ese sujeto esté en casa… ¿Habrá pasado algo en la delegación?

—¿No es muy temprano para que hayas llegado?

—Gracias, yo también me alegro de verte, enserio —Responde el tiburón sarcástico a más no poder, aclarándose un poco la garganta y queriendo sonar su nariz—. Y bueno, el Jefe ha estado viendo que termino el trabajo más temprano que la semana anterior

—Me he dado cuenta… También sigues enfermo

—Como sea, es sólo cosa de tomarme alguna pastilla; además, ¿por qué usas ese delantal?

Yamazaki con su silencio incómodo voltea drásticamente hacia su torso, donde descansa el bonito delantal color rosado con bordes corales y moñito por arriba del pecho y al borde de las bolsas; en ellas, se ven diversas flores que parecen ser rosas y margaritas, y ciertas plantas verdes con toques naranjas que le hacen ver más aniñado que nunca.

—Me lo gané en una caja de cereal —Trata de engañarlo, pero Rin bufa y rueda los ojos—, ¡enserio!

—A nadie engañas, Sousuke

Y se siente feliz por un momento, porque le ha sacado aunque sea una sonrisa inconsciente. Así que decide reírse también.

—Bueno, la verdad es que Natsumi me lo dio… Dijo que podría ser útil para algo, así que lo estoy usando

—¿Fortaleciendo los caprichos de esa niña, huh? Bien, Sousuke, bien —Y Matsuoka aplaude aturdido—.

—Si te dieras el tiempo de conocerla, quizás también tu perspectiva cambie —Maldice, se gira hacia la estufa en nueva cuenta y opta por apagarla, ya ha terminado, es cosa de ir a despertar a la niña—. No soy su madre, ni su padre, pero al menos yo si me propongo en cuidarla bien

Y es verdad, Rin sólo la ha estado evitando, no tiene derecho a hablar de algo así. El pelirrojo bufa y chasquea la lengua, pero no se ve ni ridiculizado o molesto, es más, parece que viene de buenas porque ahora se rasca la nuca con una sonrisa.

—Sé perfectamente que lo haces para que Makoto confíe en ti, amigo —Dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Yamazaki se queda estoico, ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Por qué sacó ese tema de repente?—.

Y sí, puede que tenga razón, pero él ya lo superó… Espera, ¿qué? ¿Superar qué? Oh diablos, no puede ser, cayó en la trampa de Matsuoka.

—El hecho de que me haya llamado la atención Tachibana, no tiene nada que ver con Natsumi —Se queja, tratando de hablar con el impertinente que ya no le hace caso y está caminando directo a su habitación—.

—Sí claro, amigo —En efecto, Sousuke piensa que Rin viene de buenas, le está molestando más de lo habitual—.

* * *

><p>Pasadas unas horas, Sousuke y Rin almuerzan junto con Natsumi. El silencio inunda la barra del comedor donde la morocha y el de moca están sentados, mientras el pelirrojo está comiendo en la mesa. Y tras una larga y lenta conversación de miradas donde Sousuke casi no participa, Natsumi se mantiene viendo a la nada, y Rin se mantiene viéndola a ella. Terminan su sopa de miso y Rin se pone a lavar los trastes.<p>

Está pensando seriamente en matar el ambiente, pero no quiere, no desea… ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan incómodo su propio departamento? Quizá es una mala idea, pero quiere arreglar las cosas, no puede ser que la morocha deje así todo, sin arreglar nada y por si fuera poco, dándole aires de que a ella no le importa.

‹‹Realmente… Se parece a ése bastardo cuando de cosas así se tratan›› es lo que piensa.

‹‹Si te dieras el tiempo de conocerla, quizás también tu perspectiva cambie›› eran las palabras de Sousuke las que resonaban en su mente a cada segundo. ¿Por qué el tormento no puede acabarse? Maldición.

Y recalquemos, no es que no le gusten los niños… ¡Los adora! Y es demasiado bueno cuidándolos… Pero por alguna obra del destino, no puede acercarse a Natsumi porque o él termina llorando, es decir, triste, o es ella la que termina enojándose. Y así no jodidos se puede.

Mira sutil por la ventana, la bonita vista que hay de los árboles de cerezo que están viviendo cada vez más mediante la temperatura del lugar, fresco, con un aire poco helado que llega a ser cálido a la vez, se ve esplendorosa. Cierra sus ojos y suspira, está siendo abordado en el tren de la tranquilidad. Aunque esa tranquilidad se va cuando de un manotazo en la nalga derecha, voltea ágilmente y mira a un Sousuke con el semblante poco serio y viéndole.

—¡¿Pero qué te crees?! —Le pregunta algo avergonzado—.

—Te estuve llamando durante minutos… No me escuchabas

—¡No es manera para hacerme reaccio…!

—Sí, sí, verás —Procede a aclararse la garganta, interrumpiéndolo—, necesito salir a comprar unas cosas, si serías tan amable de cuidar a Natsu…

Y sólo voltea los ojos, ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

—¿A dónde irás?

—Será rápido, te lo aseguro

Pero no opta por hacer otra cosa más que morderse un labio y farfullas ciertas cosas. Maldito, le hará pagar por la nalgada.

—Va, ve tranquilo, yo estaré aquí

—Te la dejo, entonces

Y sólo mira como la silueta del mastodonte… Es decir, de Sousuke, quien se ha cambiado de ropas, coge su bolso que se cuelga en diagonal con la cartera y sale del departamento.

¿Debería hacer algo en particular? Quizá… Quizá salir un rato le haga bien también a él. Suspira. Tendrá que llevarse a la mocosa.

Así que después de terminar su labor, ha ido a su habitación y se ha cambiado radicalmente de ropa; aún falta tiempo para que Sousuke se largue a trabajar además, así que como le indican sus instintos y su acelerado paso, toma uno de sus suéteres favoritos negros con gorro y se dirige a la habitación de la niña mientras se lo pone. Se fija en que la puerta está entreabierta, supone entonces que ella seguro está dibujando con sus audífonos puestos como de costumbre, así que con los nervios en punta y dedos, toca la puerta como tres veces. Grande es su sorpresa cuando ve que ésta se abre sola y observa cómo Natsumi la ha jalado con un hilo largo que cuelga de la manija hacía sus manos. Facilitándole su trabajo, obvio. ‹‹Maldita floja›› es lo que piensa Rin.

Bufa y no es hasta que pasa cuando ella se irgue sobre su cama pero aún con los auriculares puestos. Rin hace un intento por no molestarse y le quita los dos, jalándolos despacio y con sumo cuidado de no romperlos. Ella, atónita pero algo curiosa se queda helada, teme haber hecho otra cosa mal.

—Cámbiate —Es lo único que oye decir al hombre tiburón—, nos vamos

—¿Eh? —Arquea una ceja en tono de molestia, ¿es que éste se cree acaso que puede llegar con ella y mandarle? ¡Claro que no!—, ¡E-Espera…! ¿Pero a dónde…?

—Tú cámbiate, ponte algo bien y que te cubra de la brisa. Y apresúrate, que no tengo mucho tiempo

Y el pelirrojo sale estilando pasos de la habitación. Natsumi, con su ceja arqueada, sólo muestra una sonrisa de alegría… ¡Rin le habló después de tres días! ¡Aleluya!

Contenta, va hacia la maleta que se supone debe estar abierta, para sacar un cambio, cerrar la puerta y cambiar su pijama.

Minutos después, ella sale con un suéter color celeste en la parte del torso y pecho, de mangas y gorro grises y bolsas con botones dorados. Mira a Rin que está revisando su celular y con un ‹‹¡Estoy lista!›› le indica que se vayan.

Caminando por las reducidas calles del _Barrio Shinjuku_, la pequeña Natsumi se encuentra al lado correspondiente de Rin. Están mirando por los lados antes de cruzar la calle. Cerca de donde están dirigiéndose, hay varias tiendas donde hay electrónica, está el Centro Comercial Odakyu, algunos cines y restaurantes y más allá algunos hoteles. Natsumi puede estar segurísima que el lugar a donde Rin quiere ir es al Odakyu, y da en el blanco, porque han llegado a la entrada de éste y han pasado de una manera tan fácil que la morocha podría _decir ‹‹¡Perras, Natsumi Nanase ya llegó!››_ pero claro, no lo dirá, qué vergüenza gritarlo y que Rin esté con ella, con su guapura, podría opacarla, y es lo que no quiere (sólo está bromeando, cree).  
>Siguen caminando directamente por los pasillos, ¡se ven sumamente geniales! Natsumi está maravillada, las cosas son muy lindas y baratas, seguro hay rebajas. Rin, por su parte, trata de encontrar alguna tienda que guste la niña, pero parece que a ella sigue sin llamarle la atención, pues no se ve como si quisiese entrar a alguna en especial.<p>

—Muy bien, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? —Le pregunta, señalando con la mirada por supuesto, las boutiques que han pasado de diferentes marcas de ropa, secciones de comida e inclusive jugueterías—, y dímelo con claridad que no ha sido fácil traerte hasta aquí, insensible

—¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que se ha portado distante! —Le replica, sin darse cuenta que están entrando a una tienda bastante peculiar—.

El pelirrojo siente un calor intenso. Cuando ha reaccionado y ha dejado su pequeña pelea a medias, Rin se sonroja masivamente… Y no de esos sonrojos que sólo tienen una partecita de la cara, ¡sino toda ella! ¡Casi camuflándose con su cabello!

Las paredes negras con luces neón en las orillas y alrededor de varios carteles como ‹‹Warning: Sex Simbol passing!›› o ‹‹Touch me with your mouth›› son bastante chocantes. Los maniquíes que usan trajes exóticos de diversos colores, pelucas y _BabyDolls*_ con látigos y máscaras sólo son raros, y ni se digan de aquellos tubos en forma de… Oh dios, no, con forma de tremendas pollas, sí, joder; pollas, penes, falos lo que quieran llamarle. Esas cosas están en unas repisas especiales pegadas a la pared, e inclusive están de muestra. Hay también un cofre con más juguetes, y la música lenta y sensual que circula no tranquiliza mucho el ambiente que digamos…

Ha mirado con el rabillo del ojo al hombre que está sentado en lo que parece ser un mostrador; no le ha inspeccionado, sería un tremendo horror. Y además, el hombre no se ha percatado de su presencia.

¿Será que sin darse cuenta, ha entrado a una _Sex Shop_?

—¿Qué es es…? —Quiere preguntar la niña, tocando una tubo de plástico con botones en el monitor y… ¡Rayos, no!—.

Sería mejor correr y salir de ahí.

—¡Deja eso! —Le grita, tomándola de los antebrazos y cargándola. Ahora, está más que atónito y avergonzado de sí mismo.

Sale bruscamente del lugar, cerciorándose al menos de que alguien no lo vio entrar ahí y más con la presencia de una _infante._

Suspira aún con los pelos en punta. Ha evitado un sinfín de preguntas que…

—Rin, ¿qué era esa cosa en forma de…?

—¡Nada, olvídalo! ¡¿A dónde quieres ir?!

Siguen caminando alrededor del gran Mall. Mientras el pelirrojo ve a la morocha con sus ojos brillando, maravillada, a punto de sacar alguna sonrisa de su frío rostro; se siente bien. Caminan, hablan de ciertas cosas, pelean… Pero a fin de cuentas, parece ser que se sienten mejor el uno con el otro.

—Oye, Rin —Llama su atención—, quería… Disculparme —Susurra, trata de que él no le oiga y así evitarse todo aquello—.

Pero Rin sólo arquea sus dos cejas, sorprendido, ¿acaso escuchó a la niña decir _'lo siento'_? ¡Joder, qué alegría! ¡Parece ser que ella no es un Iceberg después de todo!

—¿Cómo dices?

—Q-Que lo siento —Vuelve a hablar—. Fue mi culpa que te desmoronaras como un bebé llorón, sé que soy muy desesperada y que lo único que hago es hacerte ver triste, y además…

—¡Oye! ¡Basta! —Le grita sonrojado, joder, ¡¿cómo esa niña puede hacerle sentir por demasiadas emociones en un solo día?! ¡Qué nefasto!—, ¡Te escuché la primera vez, quería que lo repitieras pero ya, basta!

—Qué molesto —Le dice con el ceño fruncido, ‹‹¿Se habrá molestado?›› es lo que piensa Rin—, me disculpo y te enojas, no me disculpo y te enojas, ¡¿Quién te entiende, hombre tiburón?!

—¡Natsumi!

Y han estado caminando más. Sus pies no duelen, porque al estar los dos, parece ser que no hay nada que les impida divertirse un poco.

—Cómo sea, yo también lo siento —Y lo dice volteando su mirada hacia enfrente de nuevo—, me porté mal contigo desde el principio

—Debes tenerme más paciencia, hombre tiburón

—No lo arruines —Y se aclara la garganta, sobándose una sien—; bueno, por una parte, me alegro de que todo esté bien. Sólo mantente al tanto y no me preguntes muchas cosas sobre 'esa situación'. Te diré todo, pero debes ser paciente y tolerante, te lo pido por favor

Y Natsumi se queda estática, ¡Qué bueno que Rin ya la perdonó! ¡Se siente genial! Con una sonrisa en la boca, asiente como loca y se acerca un poco más a él.

—Me siento en parte…

—¿Alividado?

—Sí, creo que sí

Y terminan por seguir caminando. Ésta vez, Natsumi ha sido la que ha cambiado la conversación y han entrado a lo que parece ser "El Palacio del Pastel", donde se ven unos hermosos y deliciosos postres en las repisas cercanas a las ventanas de cristalería.

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar:<strong> París, Francia

"_**Asunto:**__ Ohaiyo ~ !  
><em>_**De:**__ Makoto "el-que-no-me-deja-de-joder" Tachibana_

_¡Haru, muy buenos días! _

_¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Ya desayunaste? Nosotros sí. Intenté llamarte como de costumbre, pero al parecer tu celular estaba desconectado o apagado porque me salía en fuera de servicio, así que lo siento si no escuchaste la voz de Natsumi ésta mañana._

_Por cierto, el otro día me dijo que si podía comprarle un cuaderno de sketches. Me recordó tanto a ti porque en la escuela media tenías uno donde dibujabas delfines por doquier y por donde no. Ja. Es algo muy bonito de recordar. Al final, Suzuki terminó por comprarle tres… Ya sabes, fetiche de tía, jeje._

_¡Oh, me olvidaba! Te reporto que ésta vez no se quedó atorada de nuevo en la pecera… Sí, tuve que cerrarla y ponerle un pequeño techito con seguro y llave porque ella la seguía abriendo de vez en cuando, sacaba los peces y las algas y se metía. Realmente se parece a ti._

_¡Espero te encuentres bien, te extrañamos todos por acá! Nagisa y Rei ya inscribieron a Regina en la escuela… Fue algo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de estar casados y que Regina sea excelente en las matemáticas, el plantel de la escuela no la permitía por el simple hecho de tener "dos papás", ¿qué curioso, no? A fin de cuentas, Suzuki los ayudó. ¡Ella es increíble! ¿No?_

_Bueno, te debo dejar. Y como siempre: No te preocupes por Natsumi. Ella está bien. Demasiado bien._

_Cuídate, con cariño,_

—_Makoto"_

Haruka se ha quedado con su típica y estoica cara. Ha leído detenidamente el mensaje que Makoto le envió desde la mañana, pero parece que apenas le ha llegado puesto que lo va abriendo. Como sea, había tenido su celular apagado estos dos últimos días ya que se le había acabado la batería cuando estaba jugando con él (Sí_, "¡Adelante! Seres de las Profundidades Marinas"*_) en su Jet privado, claro que iba de Tokio hacia París, las competencias empezarían en algunos meses y tenía que acostumbrarse al cambio de temperatura, etcétera de cosas que su coach personal le decía. ‹‹Menuda mierda›› es lo que piensa.

Ha salido de la tina estilando agua, como siempre. Su habitación suite en el _Hôtel Ritz_* del Distrito de París es grande y espaciosa, pero él está feliz con sólo tener la bañera. Siempre lo ha dicho.

Como de costumbre, se ha dejado el bañador, así que sale como le da la gana hacia la habitación nuevamente. Va con la idea de querer tirarse en la sedosa cama de mantas blancas pero algo se lo impide.

Su teléfono nuevamente.

Con pereza lo ha cogido y ha respondido, es su coach, no puede dejarle hablando solo porque si no se las carga en los entrenamientos, así que le presta un poco de atención. Por supuesto que Haruka lo único que entiende es un ‹‹Y arréglate bien, que verás a muchas personas importantes›› con lo que con más flojera, toma sus pertenencias y comienza a cambiarse. Se ha puesto la colonia y el talco, untado crema en las suaves manos y se ha acostado de nuevo en la cama; tiene al menos dos minutos para descansar.

Su mente está llena de enigmas, su subconsciente está perdido, no sabe qué hacer y no sabe que decir… ¿Qué tendrá que hacer cuando se encuentre con Erika? ¿Qué tendrá que decirle? Hace tiempo que no la ha visto y no lo quiere hacer, está nervioso, demasiado, tiene miedo de que ella se haga la víctima y probablemente le quiten la custodia de la niña y…

No, está siendo un paranoico, ¿desde cuándo Haruka Nanase, el frío Haru, _el no-tengo-sentimientos _Dolphin, ha estado de miedoso? ¡Casi nunca! ¡Pero ésta vez ya no lo va a estar!

Lo que si no entiende, es por qué diablos él viajó hasta París por Erika y ella no puede ni siquiera viajar unas calles para verlo frente a frente, ¿será que ella es la miedosa? Ojalá y sí, porque ya no tendrían que hacer todo aquello.

Mierda, están tocando la puerta y él está demasiado perezoso… ¿Quién diablos es?

Se ha levantado con la pesadez en sí y ha abierto de una manera tan característica de él, que la sorpresa no es tan grande cuando se encuentra cara a cara con la mujer que inundaba sus pensamientos hace momentos. Ella está acompañada de al menos dos guardias y Marcus, su mánager. Paolo, su representante, también se encuentra ahí.

—¿Qué tal, Haru? —Pregunta Erika con sus hermosos orbes aqua, sonriendo de aquí a allá. Tan bonita como siempre.

—¿Qué caraj…?

—Buenas noches, Nanase —Contesta con poco interés Marcus—.

—¡Haruka~! —Grita Paolo, quien abre sus brazos para abrazarle y él fácilmente le evita—. ¡Hey, no seas tan malo!

Pasan como les da la gana en cuerda y él sólo se llega a sentar en el borde de la cama, exasperado y con poca paciencia. Haru no puede evitar mirar cómo es que está vestida Erika. Dándose cuenta de que aquel vestido largo del color como el agua tan clara de alguna piscina, resalta su blanca piel y sus cabellos castaños moca. Sus orbes aqua, que están mirándolo con una exactitud plena, se divierten como si danzaran. El vestido de encaje, hace que sus curvas se van demasiado buenas, y que esa complexión delgada y pequeña que tiene se note en demasía. Se ve sumamente hermosa.

No por nada era una de las mejores modelos del año.

—Bueno, creo que sabes a qué hemos venido… Es bastante fácil decir que tenemos que seguir con el compromiso —Comienza el tajante ruido de la voz de Marcus, llenando de molestia a Haruka, quien sólo le está observando con una cara poco profesional—.

—Para no hacer tanto alboroto, sólo les recordamos que tienen que estar juntos en el festín, la fiesta y la post-fiesta —Suaviza el tono un poco Paolo. Erika asiente con una sonrisa y Haruka sólo rueda los ojos—, porque recalquemos: Ustedes están "casados".

‹‹Sí… Casado y una mierda, prefiero morir a estar con esta perra›› es lo que piensa Nanase. Está mirando como la castaña saca una cajita de su bolso donde viene un anillo de diamante. Ah, definitivamente es el mismo anillo que le dio hace algunos años. Ella se lo está poniendo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Molesto, voltea la mirada.

Pero claro, ¿por qué aquella reacción ante tal situación? Y es difícil de decir… Haruka no tiene muy buena relación con ésta mujer, ¿por qué? Bueno…

—A ver, a ver, primero lo primero, ¿saben qué hacer? ¿Cierto? —Y Marcus recalca aquel "cierto" con un tono más autoritario, refiriéndose a Haruka.

—Sí, sí —Asiente Erika con molestia—. Yo tomo a Haru del antebrazo, nos encaminamos hasta la entrada, vemos a los representantes de demás agencias deportivas y a los de la _Fashion Week*_… y más cosas así.

—¡Perfecto! ¡No han perdido la técnica! —Dice más que aliviado Paolo. Se sacude el traje negro al igual que Marcus y se arregla el cabello—. Bueno, los dejaremos solos para que se pongan de acuerdo y nos sorprendan, estaremos en el pasillo… —Guiñándole el ojo a Marcus, éste sale con él y cierran la puerta.

Ahora que están solos, Haruka sólo se queda estoico. Como siempre. Como todo. Los orbes aqua de Erika le penetran el alma, le hacen querer sumergirse en ella, pero sólo eso... Fuera de todo aquello, él odia a esa mujer.

Esa mujer es la causante de su separación con Rin.

—Haru… Hace mucho que no nos vemos —Dice, mirándose el blanco manicure y lamiéndose los labios—.

—Nos vimos el mes pasado, Erika —Susurra, aunque él estaba súper paranoico con ello. Sabe que aunque hable tan bajo, ella le oye demasiado bien—.

—Claro, es algo raro, pero supongo que está bien —Y finalmente le mira—. ¿Cómo está la niña?

Pero él no responde. Sólo voltea su mirada hacia la ventana que indica la negrura de la noche. No le dirá nada a esa piruja sobre su pequeña angelito, porque aunque ella sea madre de la niña, no dejará que se la quite.

—Bien lejos de ti —Indica tan frío cual polo. Erika siente un escalofrío tajante en la espalda, nunca le gustó como Haruka le respondía a sus preguntas—.

—Dejémonos de todo este teatro, ¿quieres? —Y se ha parado justo frente a él—. Sabes que tenemos que hacer esto, no importa qué, todo con tal de tenerla a ella a salvo…

Pero es igual. Es la misma mierda. Es todo negro y azul con la desesperación invadida en sus cuerpos. Es la misma fantasía y es el mismo teatro que hacen para la posteridad, para las cámaras.

¿Por qué es ella quién tiene que estar a su lado y no Rin?

Él y Erika siempre tienen que ir a todos lados juntos. No pueden despegarse ni para ir al baño. Con suerte y Haru puede estar con mínima paz en Tokio cuando va de visita a ver a su pequeña. Pero están juntos porque tienen un contrato, quizá es de esos matrimonios falsos donde la gente piensa que los esposos se aman el uno al otro, aunque en ésta relación es todo lo contrario.

Y quizá se pregunten, ¿quién es Erika? En pocas palabras, la madre de Natsumi.

Las manos de Erika han parado en su smoking, exactamente donde se encuentra la corbata azul rey que usa. Lo ha jalado y le ha rodeado el cuello con su brazo derecho aun sosteniendo el agarre de la corbata. Nanase la observa detenidamente con la misma cara. Esos ojos brillan, tiembla, se sacuden ante lo ya explorado y es cuando él siente una de sus manos bajando por la pierna de la morocha.

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué de ésta manera?

Su mente se llena otra vez de ideas. No puede evitarlo, esa hermosa perra que está (literalmente) sentada en su regazo sólo quiere una cosa, y esa cosa es difícil de hacer con la relación de amor-odio que llevan en su vida diaria.

No sabe cuándo, pero la luz de la lámpara que antes estaba prendida, ahora está apagada. La oscuridad del cuarto y el leve frío le hacen temblar cuando siente como las piernas de Erika se mueven cerca de las suyas. La desea, lo sabe.

Pero no quiere. Lo sabe.

Terminan por dejarlo en un beso que Haruka corta.

—Erika… Levántate, es tarde —Susurra y la aparta hacia un lado, sentándola en el borde de la cama.

Ella está sorprendida, ¿le ha rechazado? Sí, ¡Joder, sí! ¡No jodas, a la…!

Sin poder evitarlo, Paolo y Marcus han entrado sin tocar la puerta… Como cientos de veces, los miran y les indican que se arreglen la ropa. Se dan miradas lascivas, se muerden los labios, pero a fin de cuentas sólo es un temporal.

Sólo hacen eso por compromiso, porque a Haruka no le gusta, y Erika sólo quiere ver a la niña.

Se van, Nanase cierra la puerta de la habitación, olvidará todo, recordará lo anterior, pero a fin de cuentas sólo es para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar:<strong> Tokio, Japón

Después de llegar como hace seis horas, siendo regañados por Sousuke con un ‹‹¡Es muy tarde para que Natsumi esté afuera, Rin! ¡No seas estúpido!›› para que luego Rin le dijera otro ‹‹Son las siete treinta, hombro lesionado›› y Natsumi sólo se riera, Sousuke llorara y Rin se disculpara otra vez; el pelirrojo se encontraba en su cama, mirando el techo. Otra noche sin dormir, ¿cuánto más tendría que ser así? Debe madrugar esa mañana, y si no duerme lo suficiente, se estará quejando, durmiendo, muriendo, etcétera de cosas en su trabajo como policía local. Esta semana le toca ir a direcciones, anotarlas y seguir algunas otras ordenes de su Jefe. Es demasiado agotador, se siente cansado.

Pero por alguna extraña razón no puede dormir, ¿por qué? ¿Es la fatiga? ¿Quizá el miso que comió tan noche? Ugh, no sabe qué hacer… Finalmente se gira bocabajo y abraza la almohada con los antebrazos, ¿qué está haciendo? Ay, ya, no puede acomodarse.

La puerta se ha abierto levemente, se queda perplejo pero al tanto, mirando cómo se va abriendo paso más y más hasta dejar la pequeña figura de cierta niñita que le tiene con los pelos en la lengua.

—Rin —Masculla, siendo presa de su mirada y dejando que el pelirrojo se irgue, sentándose en el borde de la cama—, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Qué pasa? —Susurra, haciendo un gesto para que se acerque.

—¿Podría dormir contigo? Intenté llamar a la puerta de Sou-san, pero parece que tiene el sueño pesado…

—¿Y eso?

Pero la niña no hace otro ademán para contestarle. Parece entender. Suspira.

—¿Qué pasó, Natsumi?

—Tuve una pesadilla

—¿Qué era?

—Es algo idiota

Y de nuevo, opta por cerciorarse que Sousuke esté dormido, parándose y yendo hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, donde se ve perfectamente que la puerta del cuarto de Yamazaki está cerrada.

Observa como la mocosa se talla los ojos y se abraza más a sí misma. No tiene otra cosa qué hacer… Rin realmente no sabe que decir. No tiene elección que hacer de todas formas, pero no le gustaría dormir en la misma cama que la niña y aplastarla o algo por el estilo. Es más, quizá sea buena idea sí…

—¿Y qué tal si te acompaño a tu habitación hasta que te duermas?

Pero Natsumi sólo pestañea con esa estoica cara que a veces posee. Un ruidito sale de sus labios, sonriendo, ha asentido con una cara agradable desde el punto de vista de Rin. Se han ido hasta el cuarto de la niña, donde ella se recuesta otra vez en la cama. Matsuoka ha tomado la silla que está cerca del mueble donde hay un espejo y la ha puesto cerca del borde de la cama. Se ha sentado, mirando a la morocha que se está acomodando. Mira atento como la niña se acomoda el pelo, abarcando casi toda la almohada, siente que debe ayudarle, pero mejor la deja así.

Con sumo cuidado y como si deseara no romperla, le quita algunos cabellos brunos de la cara. Por alguna extraña razón, se siente bien consigo mismo.

—Rin —Escucha de nuevo que ella masculla—, sigo sin poder dormir…

—¿Qué deseas que haga? —Un poco vergonzoso está.

—¿Podrías cantarme?

—¿Uh?

Y la niña suelta una risa alegre. Se ha acomodado hacia el lado de la pared, fijando su vista ahí y con la sonrisa en su cara de oreja a oreja.

—Suzuki lo hace cuando no puedo dormir

—No soy Suzuki

—Serías de ayuda

Y Rin sólo se queda desconcertado, ¿cantarle? ¿ésta niña sabe lo que está diciendo? Joder, ¡Seguro se está burlando de él! ¡Es lo más probable! ¡Ni que fuera cantante! Suspira, la morocha no tiene intenciones de dormirse si no le canta, venga, se va a arriesgar…

—Bien —Bufa y se rasca la cabeza aún sorprendido—, ¿qué quieres que te cante?

—Cualquier cosa

Y él sólo mantiene su vista en las manitas albinas que toman la almohada y se acurrucan en ella. Ha cerrado sus ojos y se ha acercado lo suficiente para acomodarse cerca.

Comienza tarareando, no tiene intenciones de poner alguna letra, así que tararea más fuerte mientras le quita los cabellos largos de la cara y las orejas.

Va a ser una noche larga…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINALES<strong>

• **Puente de Port Jackson:** (Conocido como el puente de la Bahía) es el puente que se encuentra en la Bahía de Sídney, Australia.

• **Centro Comercial Odakyu:** (Odakyu Shopping Mall), se ubica en la estación Shinjuku de Tokio, Japón.

• **Sex Shop:** Lugar donde se pueden encontrar y comprar cintas, juguetes u objetos sexuales o que están relacionados con el sexo. Obviamente, las personas menores de 18 no pueden entrar.

• **BabyDoll:** Lencería (obviamente de mujer).

• **Hôtel Ritz:** Uno de los hoteles más visitados dentro del Distrito de París, Francia. Miembro de _The Leading Hotels Of The World._

_• _**¡Adelante! Seres de las Profundidades Marinas:**_ Videojuego que sale en uno de los FrFr Especials! respectivamente, el primero. Haruka parece ser fanático de él._

_• _**Fashion Week:**_ Por lo que tengo entendido, es como un tipo pasarela donde los diseñadores muestran sus trabajos más lujosos. Sin contar que está la prensa y etcétera de cosas así. El lapso de todo este evento es una semana._

nunca es tarde para un poquito de información, no? XD ¡Gracias por pasarse! Me ayudarías mucho con un review o fav+, gracias por apoyar mi causa n_n


End file.
